1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell separation and culture device, especially relates to a cell separation and culture device comprising a porous substrate and a patterned carbon layer.
2. The Prior Arts
The cell separation techniques are frequently used by scientists who study in microbiology, zoology or botany, because the microbial cells, animal cells or plant cells are all existed in the mixture form in nature. If we want to obtain a specific cell or a specific cell species, we have to separate or isolate the cell(s) from numerous and various cells, and then use the cell to further analysis or various experiments.
In general, the operators in the art often use centrifugation with manually picking way to separate to target cells. The centrifugation step is used to subsiding heavier cells, and then depends on the characteristic of the target cells are suspending or precipitation, take the suspension or precipitate and pick out the target cell by using microscope. However, even we can roughly take the suspension or precipitate according to its characteristic, it still contains several kinds or even dozens of kinds of cells in the suspension or precipitate. Accordingly, the work under microscope requires much time and effort.
In addition, the separated cells can't be obtained their property via experiment or apply for other application in most circumstances due to the insufficient numbers of cells. Thus doing cell culture process after cell separation to increase the number of cells is needed. In doing cell culture process, we primarily transfer the separated cells to each well of culture plate using a micropipette. The work of operating a micropipette to transferring a certain number of cell, adding the cell medium or replacing the cell medium in each well of culture plate also requires much time and effort.
Therefore, a cell separation and cell culture device or method for saving time and effort would be useful for the cell separation and cell culture operators in the art.